


We'll Probably Miss That Star Trek Marathon

by FloralGhostPaintedAlien



Category: Insidious (Movies)
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Masturbation, Post- Top Surgery, Pre- Bottom Surgery, Trans Male Character, Trans!Specs, Tucker Was Buying Hot Pockets, Voyeurism, mentions of Star Trek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralGhostPaintedAlien/pseuds/FloralGhostPaintedAlien
Summary: Tucker was supposed to be buying hot pockets, but he comes back early to find Specs masturbating.





	We'll Probably Miss That Star Trek Marathon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic for this pairing, I hope it's okay!

Okay, everything was good. Tucker was grocery shopping, he'd went to the store across town, so Specs had a whole hour to himself. A whole hour to do whatever he wanted to do and Specs was going to masturbate for God sakes. Specs hadn't gotten any action in so long and he couldn't exactly masturbate while Tucker was home, because even though he hated to admit it, he was loud. 

☆☆☆

Tucker walked in the door whistling, carry a ton of grocery bags. He dumped them all on the counter, he was back sooner than he'd planned, maybe he'd be able to catch that Star Trek marathon with Specs. Tucker walked into the living room, but Specs wasn't there, and as he walked into the hallway and got closer to Specs door he heard it, the high pitched whine and moans. At first Tucker was proud for his friend, Specs was getting some action. Tucker went to walk the other direction and give Specs some privacy, when he noticed the door was ajar the slightest bit. Next, he heard the low steady hum of vibration, curious now, Tucker peeked in through the cracked door. 

Tucker jaw hit the floor, there was nobody else there but Specs and he was,"pleasuring himself". Something else Tucker was surprised to see was that, Specs dick was missing? Instead in between Specs legs was a large clit, and of course Specs didn't have tits, but now Tucker could see the light scars under his pecs. Tucker wondered why Specs never told him, was it because of all the teasing, Specs knew he didn't mean that stuff, right?

Drawn back to the current scene before him, Tucker realized he was achingly hard in his pants and he was mentally kicking himself for spying on Specs like this, he felt like a pervert, but he couldn't look away. Specs was so fucking loud. Specs currently had a vibrator massaging his clit and, fuck, a dildo in his ass. He was gently fucking himself with the dildo and he was shaking with pleasure, arching off his bed every few seconds.

☆☆☆

Specs doesn't think he's ever been this worked up before, he was playing out a scenario in his head where Tucker was fucking him, and fuck, it was working. He was so close, right on the edge, almost there.

"T-tucker." Specs moaned, it slipped out unintentionally, the heat of the moment. He came practically screaming, the vibrator falling from his hand and his breathing out of control, along with his heartbeat. Specs could only imagine what he looked like right now, thoroughly fucked out, and panting. But he didn't have time to bask in the afterglow, because Tucker would be home any minute now.

Specs climbed off his bed and headed for the bathroom, he stopped short when he realized his door was cracked. Shit, that was a stupid move, he's glad Tucker wasn't here. He opened his door and his eyes widened comically, his mouth opened and closed, much like a fish, as he stared at Tucker in the hallway grasping his dick through his pants.

"Tucker!" Specs shouted, covering himself, and backing away from the dark look in Tucker's eyes.

☆☆☆

Tucker walked after Specs, until Specs fell back on his bed and Tucker followed him down. 

"Since when do you have a crush on me?" Tucker asked, smirking.

"Since when do you spy on people while they're masturbating?" Specs replied, biting his lip and shaking nervously, he was naked under a fully clothed Tucker after all. Tucker has had enough talk and leaned down to connect their lips.

"You're so hot, I almost came just watching you." Tucker whispered against Specs lips.

"What about- you know?" Specs asked, gesturing down towards himself.

"Doesn't make you any less hot to me." Tucker said sincerely. He began kissing a spot right below Specs ear, and Specs had no idea how Tucker automatically knew his weak spot. Specs began to pull at Tucker's shirt, while simultaneously trying to unbutton Tucker's pants. Specs' hand brushed Tucker's hard on and he groaned into Specs' skin. Tucker pulled away and looked down at Specs.

"What? What's wrong?" Specs asked, worry underlining his tone.

"Nothing, but we'll probably miss that Star Trek marathon, Specs." Tucker answered, grinning. Specs fisted Tucker's hair and pulled him back down to connect their mouths.

☆Complete☆

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! <3


End file.
